A Choice
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: apa yang dilakukan Gaara jika dia harus memilih... antara Matsuri kekasihnya dan Sakura sahabat lamanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Choice © Misa Miyano**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/friendship *borong semua***

**Pair : GaaMatsu, GaaSaku**

**Based on the true story (my experience when I was a Student of Junior High School)**

**Warning : Abalness, GaJeness, OOCness**

**Don't like Don't read**

_Halo… Saya bikin fic lagi nih dan ini adalah fic abal kedua saya, dan GaJenya melebihi fic yang pertama. Huhu… Saya masih amatir jadi mohon dimaklumi. RnR dibutuhkan sekali ^^_

~A C H O I C E~

**CHAPTER I**

Konoha Junior High School 07:00 AM

Teet... Teet... Teet...

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda para siswa/i harus masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar. Gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah yang akan ditutup oleh satpam. Terus dan terus berlari, sekarang jaraknya dengan gerbang sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Si satpam yang menjaga gerbang pun melambau-lambaikan tangannya pertanda agar mereka segera cepat masuk.

"Sakura... Sakura... tunggu aku!" sayup-sayup terdengar oleh gadis itu suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya sedang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

'Sial, dia lagi!' dengus Sakura. Tanpa mempedulikan gadis tadi, Sakura terus berjalan dengan langkah agak dipercepat menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura, tunggu... Kita masuk kelas sama-sama!" ujar gadis tadi setengah berteriak.

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

"Kau, aku pangil-panggil tapi tidak mendengar!, tega sekali," akhirnya gadis tadi manyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura dan menggerutu pada Sakura dengan mulut mengkerucut *baca : manyun*

Sakura kaget saat melihat gadis tadi ada di sebelahnya.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tadi buru-buru," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Tak ada salahnya, kan. Kau menungguku sebentar," gadis tadi protes lagi.

"Ya, lain kali aku akan menunggumu," jawab Sakura sambil mendahului Matsuri.

"Kenapa dia," Matsuri bingung

Kelas IX-A begitu gaduh, bisa dilihat guru yang seharusnya mengisi jam pelajaran hari ini tidak hadir karena ada suatu kepentingan katanya.

"Sakura, kau tadi terlambat. Kenapa?" teman sebangku Sakura, yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda bertanya.

"Tadi kak Sasori bangun terlambat, jadi tidak bisa mengantarku. Akhirnya aku jalan kaki dan-" penjelasan Sakura terputus.

"Dan kau harus terlmabat masuk kelas bersama-sama dengan Matsuri. Ya kan?" Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Huh, ya benar," keluh Sakura.

"Sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu pada Matsuri?"

"Aku sangat membencinya. Huh, gadis norak itu… Entah kenapa tingkahnya selalu membuat aku muak,"

"Hahaha..," Ino tertawa

"Kenapa? Apa salah? Kau sendiri membencinya kan?"

"Ya, memang aku membencinnya. Tapi-,"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi," Sakura memotong perkataan Ino.

Ino yang sudah mengerti tingkah sahabatnya ini pun diam.

Hujan turun sore itu, saat siswa/i Konoha Junior High School pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang sedang meneduh, ada juga yang hujan-hujanan bersama teman-teman mereka, beberapa juga ada yang dijemput.

Sakura kini sedang berteduh di sebuah toko roti dekat sekolahnya. Jari manisnya memijit-mijit tombol yang tertera pada ponselnya. Memasukan sebuah nomor telepon, lalu membuat panggilan. Panggilan tersambung.

"Halo, kak Sasori? kau dimana? Bisakah kau jemput aku sekarang?" ujar Sakura _to the_ _point_ pada orang yang ada diujung telepon.

"Eh, maaf Sakura. Kakak tidak bisa, sekarang Kakak ada acara di kampus," jawab Sasori.

"Tapi ini hujan!" Sakura marah.

"Maaf," tuut—telefon terputus.

"Argh, sial! Seandainya Ino tidak pulang bersama Sai. Aku kan bisa pulang sama dia," gerutu Sakura.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Akhirnya, hujan mulai mereda. Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri mematung didepan toko roti itu menengadah ke langit. 'Ah, sudah reda ternyata,' katanya dalam hati.

Sakura pun mulai menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnnya, jalannya agak melompat-lompat menghindari genangan air hujan.

"Hampir sampai," gumamnya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin sampai kerumah. Duduk dekat perapian sambil menonton TV dan meminum cokelat hangat pasti enak di saat udara dingin seperti ini. Wajahnya berseri-seri membayangkan hal itu.

Sebuah genangan air yang cukup besar menghalangi langkah Sakura. Jika dia hanya berjalan melewatinya, maka sepatunya akan kotor terkena air hujan yang kecokelatan bercampur tanah itu. Jika harus melompat, maka dibutuhkan lompatan yang cukup jauh agar tidak terkena air itu. Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. 'Ah, aku lompat saja' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menyusuri jalan. Dengan headphone menggantung ditelinga ia berjalan dengan santainya.

"Hap... Aduh..," Sakura berhasil melompat, tetapi naas dia menabrak Seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Jidat lebarnya berbenturan dengan dagu pemuda yang ia tabrak.

"Aww..," pemuda tadi meringis sambil memegangi dagunya.

Benturan antara dua anak remaja itu memang cukup keras, sehingga membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh jika tidak ditolong oleh pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia sudah pasrah jika nanti ia jatuh ia akan pulang dengan seragam kotor dan kepala benjol. Tetapi benturan antara kepalanya dengan aspal belum juga terjadi, ia pun membuka matanya. Didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang sudah tidak asing sedang ada dihadapannya. Tangan pemuda itu menahan pinggul dan memegang tangan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Mata sakura terbelalak, saat ia sadar siapa pemuda itu.

"Eh, maaf," ujar sakura sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda tadi di pinggul dan tangannya. Semburat warna merah mewarnai pipinya sekarang.

"Oh.. eh,, iya," pemuda tadi melepaskan pegangannya, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda tadi salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Gaara. Dan maaf aku sudah menabrakmu," tutur Sakura dengan wajah menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Sakura tidak mampu memandang wajah dan sepasang mata jade Gaara entah karena rasa suka atau malu.

"Hn," ujar Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat Gaara sudah berlalu.

"Ah, dia berbeda sekali sekarang. Dulu dia sangat ramah padaku," gumam Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Hey, disini," teriak Matsuri pada seseorang di seberangnya. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Matsuri.

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah duduk di samping Matsuri.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku datang ke taman disaat seperti ini, Matsuri?" tanya orang tadi.

"Kak Gaara kok judes gitu, sama aku. Aku kan pacar kamu," gerutu Matsuri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pada orang yang ia panggil kak Gaara itu.

"Kau lucu, saat cemberut begitu," ujar Gaara sambil mencubit pipi Matsuri.

"Sakit tahu," ujar Matsuri sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

-Hening-.

Matsuri dan Gaara memang belum kenal lama, hanya baru beberapa minggu saja mereka berteman. tidak heran, mereka belum terlalu banyak bicara satu sama lain. Mereka dipertemukan lewat sebuah kecelakaan. Matsuri yang sedang belajar mengendarai motor, tertabrak oleh mobil yang dikendarai Gaara. Dari situlah pertama mereka bertemu, hingga akhirnya entah kenapa Gaara menyatakan 'cinta' pada Matsuri. *ingin kisah selengkapnya? tanya sama author*

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah kau bersedia jadi pacarku," celetuk Gaara membuyarkan suasana.

"Eh, iya," jawab Matsuri malu-malu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, insiden dulu bisa membuat kita sedekat ini,"

"Ini takdir, Kak. Takdir bisa berbuat apa saja, mendekatkan orang, menjauhkan orang, bahkan memisahkan orang pun bisa," jelas Matsuri.

"Hn,"

"Kakak tinggal dimana? Aku belum tahu meskipun kita sudah pacaran. hehe," Matsuri bertanya pada Gaara yang sedang mematikan i-podnya

"Aku tinggal di sebuah perumahan di desa Konoha," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"hah? dari Konoha?" Matsuri kaget.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bingung.

"Aku sering kesana untuk mengunjungi teman. Di perumahan apa kakak tinggal?"

"Di kompleks perumahan milik keluarga Namikaze," tutur Gaara.

"Kakak kenal Sakura? dia temanku, dia juga tinggal disitu,"

"..."

Gaara terhentak, dia kaget. 'Sakura' gadis tadi yang menabraknya saat akan pergi ke taman ini. Dan Matsuri adalah temannya.

"Kakak kenapa?" Matsuri mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Gaara yang sedang melamun.

"Eh, ng.. Tadi kau tanya apa?" ujar Gaara yang terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Aku tanya apa kau kenal Sakura?, itu loh gadis yang berambut pink," Matsuri menjelaskan.

"Oh, dia. Aku kenal, dia tetanggaku," jawab Gaara

"Dan juga sahabat kecilku," suarannya nyaris tak terdengar Matsuri.

"Tetangga, ya,"

'Bagus lah. Jadi aku bisa menyuruh Sakura untuk mengawasi dia' inner Matsuri bergumam.

"Sakura itu, teman sekelasmu?" tanya Gaara

"Ya, betul sekali,"

"Kau akrab dengannya?"

"Bisa dibilang, iya,"

"Oh," Gaara hanya ber oh ria

"Kakak sendiri?"

"Dulu, kami sangat dekat. Tetapi, semenjak aku lulus SD dan masuk SMP kami _lost contact _hingga sekarang," jelas Gaara

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang kami seperti orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal sama sekali," ujar Gaara.

'Padahal aku ingin sekali seperti dulu,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris

_"itsuwari" "osore" "kyoshoku" "urei" samazama na negatibu ni_

_Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu trickster *_

Ponsel Matsuri berdering. Gaara menoleh. Terlihat dari layar ponselnya 'Papa' memanggil.

Matsuri pun mengangkat telepon

"Halo, Pa?" sapa matsuri pada orang diujung telepon.

"Aku... Aku sedang di rumah teman," tutur Matsuri sambil mengedipkan Mata pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya.

"Iya, iya.. aku pulang sekarang," nada bicara Matsuri berubah menjadi ketus.

Pip. Telepon dimatikan Matsuri.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Huh, Papa menelfon. Dia bilang, aku harus cepat pulang. Hari sudah sore," tutur Matsuri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbohong pada ayahmu. Kau bilang sedang ada dirumah teman, nyatanya kau bersamaku kan disini?" Gaara agak kecewa pada Matsuri.

"Kak, jika aku bilang pada Papa kalau aku ada disini bersama seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku No Gaara, dia pasti akan menghukumku," Jelas Matsuri.

"Jadi kau-,"

Cup..

Belum sempat Gaara berbicara panjang lebar Matsuri sudah mengecup pipi Gaara dan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gaara.

"Dua hari lagi, kita bertemu lagi disini ya kak!," Teriak Matsuri.

"Hn," Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi bekas kecupan Matsuri.

Langit berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi orange kekuning-kuningan. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat mempersilahkan sang malam mengambil alih dunia.

Sakura sedang duduk di halaman rumahnya, mengamati detik-detik matahari tenggelam. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah mug keramik berwarna biru dengan isi cokelat panas yang asapnya masih mengepul. Sesekali ia menyeruput cokelat panas itu.

Tatapan matanya lurus kedepan, melihat kendaraan dan orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Memang tidak terlalu ramai jika sore-sore seperti ini.

Namun tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berkemeja putih *indonesia banget yak* dengan celana panjang hitam berjalan melewati rumahnya 'itu Gaara' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Set-

Pemuda tadi langsung menoleh kearah rumah Sakura. Dan otomatis mata mereka bertemu, saling berpandangan. Deg—jantung Sakura berdetak cepat karena kaget. Langsung saja ia mengalihkan pandangan sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Pemuda di seberang pun sama, acuh tak acuh ia kembali berjalan.

Dalam hati mereka bergumam bersamaan 'dia lagi'...

Konoha Junior high school 09:30 AM

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tayuya, Matsuri, Karin dan Hinata sedang berada di kantin sekarang. Mereka duduk semeja. Meja panjang berwarna cokelat yang dilapisi oleh plastik tebal berwarna biru yanng agak berminyak dan lengket.

Sesekali, tawa-tawa kecil terdengar dari arah mereka duduk. Pagi yang begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura dan Teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba disela-sela candaan mereka itu, Matsuri bertanya pada sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau kenal Gaara?"

Semua orang di meja itu langsung berhenti tertawa saat Matsuri berbicara.

"Gaara ya? Aku kenal, dia tetanggaku," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus lah, jadi aku bisa mengawasi Gaara lewat kamu ya, Sakura!" Matsuri berseri-seri.

Semua yang ada di meja itu saling berpandangan, mereka tidak mengerti maksud matsuri apa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran

"Aku kan pacarnya," jelas matsuri.

Deg—jantung Sakura seakan berhenti mendengar hal itu. Ia merasa langit rubuh diatas kepalanya. Ia kaget, marah, sakit hati, dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk. Yang benar saja? Pemuda seperti dia, yang sangat ia sayang selama ini jatuh ke tangan seorang gadis yang sangat Sakura benci.

**~TUBERKULOSIS~**

_Huh, saya kembali lagi membawakan sebuah fic gaje... hahaha, ini adalah pengalaman saya __loh... *sapa yang nanya woy*. Eh, ini baru permulaan jadi belum semua saya beberkan disini ^^_

_Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata ancur banget... kenapa? Karena fic ini dadakan. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul di otak saya saat saya bertemu dengan orang yang saya jadikan Gaara dalam fic ini. _

_Ok, see you next time. AND DON'T FORGET REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Choice © Misa Miyano**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/friendship *borong semua***

**Pair : GaaMatsu, GaaSaku**

**Warning : Abalness, GaJeness, OOCness**

**Don't like Don't read.**

_Yo… saya balik lagi,, bawain chap dua dari A Choice. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya… hm.. __saya sudah balas lewat PM, _

_kritik dan saran dibuka lebar ^^__, REVIEW ya,, ya,,_

**A Choice**

**~CHAPTER II~**

Deg—jantung Sakura seakan berhenti mendengar hal itu. Ia merasa langit rubuh diatas kepalanya. Ia kaget, marah, sakit hati, dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk. Yang benar saja? Pemuda seperti dia, yang sangat ia sayang selama ini jatuh ke tangan seorang gadis yang sangat Sakura benci. Apa yang harus Sakura katakan pada Matsuri?. Kebenciannya pada Matsuri malah semakin bertambah.

'Kenapa, kenapa orang ini selalu ada dan mengganggu hidupku,' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Matsuri, selamat ya," ujar Hinata pada Matsuri.

"Terimakasih," jawab Matsuri sambil tersenyum yang jelas-jelas membuat Sakura muak melihatnya.

Semua yang ada di meja itu dengan senang hati mengucapkan selamat pada Matsuri yang mendapatkan kekasih baru. Sedangkan Sakura daritadi diam saja, tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas berisi strawberry milkshake terlihat sedikit meremas gelas itu. Ino heran melihat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, kemudian menyenggolnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk memberi selamat pada Matsuri. Dan Sakura pun tertunduk lalu berkata pada Matsuri dengan senyum yang benar-benar dipaksakan.

"Selamat ya, Matsuri. Hm.. semoga kau langgeng dengan Gaara," ujar Sakura.

"Terimakasih, kau memang temaku paling baik Sakura," Matsuri menjawab sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

'Masa Bodoh,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tidak mau diantar? Biasanya kau minta aku mengantarmu," tanya Ino.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sakura singkat.

**Di toilet**

Sakura menepuk dahinya, lalu tangannya mengepal dan ia hantamkan ke dinding beberapa kali. Mengharap rasa benci, marah dan cemburunya mereda. Ingin sekali di berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi ia tahan sehingga membuat tenggorokannya terasa sedikit sakit. Harapannya untuk memiliki Gaara, sekarang tandas lagi. Seperti dulu saat dia suka pada Sasuke. Dan penyebabnya sama, yaitu Matsuri.

Ia memutar kran air lalu cuci muka setelah itu ia keluar dari toilet. Ia tidak belok ke arah kantin, tetapi ia langsung ke kelasnya untuk menghindari rasa muak saat melihat wajah Matsuri. Dikelas, hanya ada beberapa orang saat jam istirahat ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka berada di kantin, lapangan atau perpustakaan.

Sakura duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya. Ia mengambil i-pod kemudian menyalakannya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang sekiranya bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

*skip time*

Hari ini Sakura pulang dijemput kakaknya Sasori. Seperti biasa, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan sahabatnya, kecuali Matsuri dia langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan pulang.

Di jalan, biasanya Sakura selalu menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami tadi di Sekolah pada Sasori. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini, Sakura dari tadi hanya diam saja. Sasori yang heran melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak biasa ini pun angkat bicara.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hn, ya," ucap Sakura singkat.

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu setelah mendengar jawaban dari adiknya. 'Mungkin dia ada masalah,' gumam Sasori dalam hati.

*skip time*

Sakura menutup pintu kamar lalu dikuncinya. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Matanya menerawang keatas, mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat istirahat.

'Matsuri, kekasih Gaara. Bagaimana bisa?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'Setelah Sasuke, sekarang Gaara. Kenapa dia itu selalu saja mengganggu hidupku,' gumam Sakura lagi.

Perlu diketahui. Sakura benar-benar membenci Matsuri, teman sekelasnya itu. Saat pertama masuk ke Konoha JHS, mereka memang berteman baik. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama Sakura tidak nyaman berteman dengan Matsuri. mulai saat mereka duduk di kelas VIII Matsuri selalu meniru apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sampai sekarang, Matsuri melakukan itu juga pada Ino. Dan yang paling parah, siapapun pemuda yang disukai Sakura, Matsuri pun sama menyukainya.

Yang pertama Sasuke. Sakura sudah mengalah pada Matsuri yang juga suka pada Sasuke. Dan sekarang, Gaara. Pemuda asal Suna yang pintar, tampan, dan ramah itu juga Matsuri ambil. Sakura tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa bencinya pada Matsuri, karena dia tidak mau repot-repot jira nantinya berujung pertengkaran dan permusuhan. Makanya, sampai Semarang Matsuri masih tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura itu membencinya.

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya lagi. 'Huh, sudahlah. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku,'.

*skip time*

Hari minggu di Perumahan Namikaze 06:30 AM.

"Bu, aku mau keliling komplek dulu ya?" teriak Sakura pada ibunya yang ada di dapur.

"Ya, hati-hati," jawab ibunya.

Sakura pun bergegas mininggalkan rumah untuk jogging di pagi hari sekadar mengelilingi komplek perumahan. Pagi ini ia mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan celana pendek berwarna merah muda.

Sesekali dia melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum pada orang-orang yang sedang berjalan, atau berpapasan dengannya. Tetapi dia heran, pagi ini dia tidak melihat Gaara. Biasanya, pemuda itu juga selalu jogging tiap hari minggu.

'Kemana dia, ya?' gumam sakura dalam hati.

*skip time*

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Sakura sampai dirumahnya. Keringat yang bercucuran di dahi dan di lehernya dia keringkan dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

Saat memasuki gerbang rumahnya, Sakura kaget. Di teras rumahnya terdapat sosok gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya. 'Siapa dia?' tanya sakura dalam hati. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Nah itu dia Sakura!" sambil menunjuk Sakura, ibunya berbicara.

Gadis tadi menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh ibunya Sakura. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Matsuri. Sakura langsung sweatdropped melihat siapa gadis itu. 'Ngapain tuh anak dateng pagi-pagi gini?' gerutu sakura dalam hati.

Ibu sakura meninggalkan Matsuri dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi. Matsuri pun mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke rumah Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh kan aku minta tolong?" pintanya.

"Hah? Tolong apa?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara," tutur Matsuri.

"Oh, ya?" Sakura melirik ke arah Matsuri.

"Sakura aku serius. Tolonglah, kumohon?" *puppy eyes no jutsu*

"Hm.. baiklah," dengan wajah yang benar-benar muak Sakura mengindahkannya. Tadinya, Sakura tidak mau dimintai tolong oleh Matsuri. Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura mau saja saat Matsuri bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Ini, tolong berikan surat ini pada Gaara bagaimanapun caranya," Matsuri menyodorkan sepucuk kertas pada Sakura.

"Su.. surat? hahahaha," tawa Sakura meledak.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Matsuri yang cengo melihat Sakura tertawa.

"Hm, tidak. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan ini zaman modern. Kau bisa mengirim pesan pada Gaara lewat SMS, e-mail atau sejenisnya! tidak usah pakai surat segala," tutur Sakura yang masih cekikikan.

"Itu dia, semalam Gaara tidak membalas SMSku,"

"Oh, ya sudah. Mau apa lagi sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja. Terimakasih sebelumnya ya?"

Matsuri langsung saja pulang kerumahnya tanpa pamit pada ibunya Sakura dulu.

Sakura memandang kertas binder yang dilipat itu, dia bingung bagaimana caranya memberikan surat itu pada Gaara.

Sakura POV

Ya ampun. Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus ke rumah Gaara hanya untuk memberikan surat ini? TIDAK! aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Cih, tapi bagaimana?

Hm.. apa aku kirim SMS saja pada Gaara ya? itu kan lebih gampang. Tapi, aku kan tidak punya nomor telpon Gaara.

_TBC_

author notes :

_H__aaaaah,, cape juga ngetik. Eh, iya saya lupa... di chap I nada deringnya Matsuri itu lagunya Nightmare yang Alumina. __Yang suka death note pasti tau.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE? *hopeless* FLAME? **__**silahkan asal jangan pake kata-kata kotor, cukup kritik aja**_


End file.
